


Come to Bed Love

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Everyone needs a Someone





	Come to Bed Love

**Author's Note:**

> For @fluffy-keef on Tumblr who sent me this prompt - Okay! Ummm let’s see. Based on the prompt set I reblogged, Thulaz + taking someone by the wrist to lead them (you decide who does what)
> 
> Gonna warn ya, this is kinda a feel killer.
> 
> EDIT: THIS NOW HAS AN ILLUSTRATION BY THE AMAZING TWITWITS ON TUMBLR!!!  
> twitwits.tumblr.com

Ulaz stood before a table in the medical wing, staring down at the body of a young Blade of Marmora. They had been brought back by their partner greivously injured, but Ulaz and the other medical staff had fought to save their life.

The wounds had been to extensive, to severe however. They had lost the patient before they even made it to surgery. Ulaz was no stranger to death, it was a job requirement if you worked with the Blades of Marmora. But this one had only been twenty three deca-phoebs old, had their whole life ahead of them and in the blink of an eye it was gone.

Ulaz was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle touch on his bicep, his nostrils flaring as he took in his mate’s scent. He turned, his eyes meeting Thace’s. Ulaz placed his hand on the junction between his love’s neck and shoulder where his bond mark had been left, feeling it spark and tingle through his palm.

Thace did the same, though he gently placed his other hand over the wrist resting on his neck. The older Galra took Ulaz by the wrist, and gently led him out of the medical center towards their personal quarters. Only once they were safely behind closed doors did Ulaz let go of his emotions. He held Thace close, his sobs muffled as he cried into his mate’s shoulder.

They stood in the entry way, Thace allowing his love to release his emotions, all the while offering comfort in the form of deep purrs and gently carding his claws through Ulaz’s headfur. When Ulaz finally pulled away, Thace leaned up to lick the remaining tears that ran down the taller Galra’s face away.

Ulaz purred in response, exhaustion finally catching up with him as he leaned slightly into the grooming. Thace chuckled softly, took his mate by the hand and said, “Come to bed love. Sleep will do you some good.”

Ulaz nodded sleepily, almost asleep on his feet as Thace led him to the nest room. In the back of his mind, he knew there would be nightmares to come after today. But looking at his mate, he also knew he could get through anything as long as they were together.


End file.
